


The Truest Love

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Manipulation, Next Gen Kink Meme, Obsession, YANDERE!Scorpius, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people just couldn't <i>love</i> the way Scorpius could.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <i><b>Scorpius/Harry:</b> Hero-worship that takes a dark slant.</i></p>
<p>(crossposted from the <a href="http://nextgenkinkmeme.livejournal.com/671.html?view=4767#t4767">hp nextgen kink meme</a> on LiveJournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truest Love

They weren't worthy of him.  
  
Not Harry Potter. The Man-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. The greatest Auror England had seen in decades. No - seen _ever_. He spat upon anyone who claimed Harry Potter had a superior. They clearly knew nothing. Nothing.  
  
He had begun his interest in Harry Potter to rebel against his father, but it was so much more now. Now he hid his interest in Harry, because no one could understand the depth of his love. Not his parents, not his friends, not even Harry himself.   
  
Poor Harry. Scorpius knew more about his background than probably anyone else did outside his inner circle. Raised neglected, ill-treated by friends who didn't _understand_ him the way Scorpius did, battered by a fickle Wizarding public - of course he couldn't understand a love like Scorpius's. It was tragically endearing. Such a wounded soul, yet one possessed of such nobility - how could anyone fail to fall in love?  
  
Well. Most people just couldn't _love_ the way Scorpius could. Scorpius's love was infinite. All-forgiving. All-consuming.  
  
Which was why he forgave Harry for blindly seeing him only as a friend of Albus. Albus - ha! Nothing but a pale shadow of his father. More tolerable than loud and thoughtless James, and shallow-minded little Lily, but still nothing but a stepping-stone to his glorious father.   
  
It was fine. He would _slowly_ guide Harry to seeing that only one person truly loved him. Not with love potions - those crude bludgeons were unworthy of a Malfoy. Besides, they showed up on blood tests.

No, his guidance would be so much more subtle. A careless word there - a situation set up to implicate James or Lily here. An insinuation of Ginny having an affair - the hateful harpy _deserved_ it for daring, for _daring_ to hold Harry's heart in her grubby, weaselly hands. She didn't even deserve to wash his feet. She - It was unseemly for a Malfoy to grow so enraged. But she would fall, yes. As would that upstart Granger and inferior Ronald Weasley. Lovegood and Professor Longbottom could be tolerated - their ties to Harry were distant. But the rest were closer to Harry than _he_ was, and dared to smear their grubby selves upon the perfect hero. They would be punished for it.  
  
He might help Harry along with a hex or two. Just a brief Confundus here, a charm designed to instill malice here. The effects would flicker across his mind, last less than a day - but the thoughts he had under their influence would remain. Scorpius hated to smear dirt over Harry's pure mind, but his faith in his friends and loved ones was simply too great. He might forgive even in the face of irrefutable evidence of their perfidy. And that simply could not be allowed. It was for his own good.  
  
And meanwhile, there would be Scorpius. Scorpius, always understanding, always ready with an intelligent analysis of the situation, always awaiting Harry with words of comfort and concern. Scorpius, who would replace Albus as the favored son, even as Albus himself faded into the background. (Albus might have to be... disposed of. Scorpius regretted the thought, but perhaps the tragedy would provide the perfect wedge into Harry's heart.) And then, as Harry found his world growing ever-smaller and his appreciation of Scorpius ever-greater, those fatherly feelings might become more...  
  
Oh, poor noble Harry might shirk from starting a relationship with someone young enough to be his son. 'I'd be taking advantage of him,' he would tell himself, his dignified face creased by fear and self-disgust, 'it would be sheer manipulation, I couldn't possibly, it's _wrong_.' And so he would torment himself unnecessarily even as dear devoted Scorpius drew ever closer to him and asked him whatever was the matter. One night, when his drink tasted a tad funny and his head was swimming, he might confess that his feelings towards someone he knew were... untoward. Another refill of his glass. A bit more powder sprinkled in the drink. Yes. Well. They weren't... what a man his age should feel. Especially towards someone so much younger. Someone so _innocent_ , so _understanding_...  
  
It made a warm feeling grow in the pit of Scorpius's stomach just to think of it. Poor, dear Harry. He'd push Harry over the edge and be waiting at the bottom to catch him. And then, Harry would know what love truly was. He would understand what it was to have someone who _honestly, deeply, **overwhelmingly**_ loved him.  
  
Someone who would burn his world down around him. For _him._


End file.
